What Happened Last Night
What Happened Last Night is a special-episode of the fanfic, Glee: The Second Generation. Episode The episode opens with a bottle being spinned and stops at Finn. DJ and Chriss are making out at the background "YEAH!" everyone shouted, Rachel then leans and kisses Finn "Gross!" Santana shouted then laughs "My turn." Ariana said with a sing-song voice Ariana spins the bottle and it stops at Brittany Everybody cheers including Santana who is usually not happy when someone gets to kiss Brittany "You're my cousin, but this is a game right?" Brittany asked "Yes, this is normal." Ariana said, Brittany then leans and kisses Ariana on the lips Franklin smiled a bit "You're turn! Franklin" Blaine shouted Franklin then spins the bottle and is stops at Santana "Oh my gawd!" Rachel said "This is gonna be great." Finn happily said "Ariana, are you gonna be okay with this?" Santana asked "Ofcourse, i know you're an out and proud lesbian." Ariana said "So, no feelings okay?" "Okay." Santana said then leans to Franklin and grabs his shirt "Boy Berry, i am gonna rock your world." Then Santana kissed Franklin, everyone was looking at them. Santana then grabs him by the neck and the kiss gets deep. Rachel is in awe. Santana's hand enters Franklin's shirt and her hand starts to explore his body. The kiss was approximately 40 seconds "Okay, that's enough." Ariana said with a fake smile After the kiss Santana looked at him, he smirks at her "You're lips we're tasty." Santana silently said, then everyone cheered including Ariana and Brittany "That was awesome." Franklin said, drunkly "Enough with spin the bottle! body shots?" Rachel said then brings out a tequila and some salt "YES! please." Ariana said "But ofcourse, we have to spin a bottle." Blaine said "Fine." Ariana said then rolls her eyes Blaine goes first, he spins the bottle and it stops at Ariana "Oh my gawd!" everyone shouted with joy "This is gonna be weird." Ariana said then lift her shirt and lied down. Blaine put a little amount of salt in her stomach. Everyone cheered and chanted "Do it" Blaine then licked the salt of Ariana's stomach and drank a shot of tequila. "You are an awesome licker Blainey Ding." Ariana said, a little drunk "You're turn Santana!" Rachel shouted pointing at her "Don't need to shout Berry." Santana said then spins the bottle, the bottle was very fast. "I am not gonna like this" "Please don't stop at Finn, i don't wanna lick some fats." Santana said with her eyes closed the bottle then stops at Franklin "Let's get this over with." Franklin said then taked off his shirt and lied down. Santana put a lot of salt in his stomach. "Little Franklin i am gonna lick your tummy dry." Santana said then licked the salt of Franklin's tummy, Franklin was laughing ticklelishly. While licking the salt everyone is singing "How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the uh! uh!" Santana then starts kissing Franklin's tummy. Ariana was staring at Santana. Franklin starts to moan--uh sexually with his eyes closed "Yeah, lick that tummy, you bitch." DJ said lying at the couch, Chriss then grabs him and starts kissing him. Finally, the salt is all gone and Santana takes a shot of tequila "That was amazing." Franklin said then passed out, Santana also passed out in Franklin's chest Finn and Rachel are shown making out, Blaine and Kurt are also making out. Brittany is asleep. Chriss is shown sleeping in DJ's bare chest